Anonymous
by HopeCoppice
Summary: Taking the vampire world into the 21st century had sounded like such a good idea.


**Oh, anonymous reviewers. If you want to criticise my writing - constructively, as in tell me what you don't like about it - do go ahead and sign in. Accounts aren't hard to make and it means I can ask you for more information.**

**Those of you who just leave messages designed to offend me... thank you. This is for all of you.**

EDIT: Forgive me, that was poorly phrased. If you're giving constructive criticism of course I have no objection to you doing so anonymously or without an account. It's the random one- or two- word dismissals that I wish would sign in, purely so I could chat. Also, this fic is a bit of fun and I don't really mind anonymous reviews that much, I just thought it would be a funny idea. I get prompts off everything - I got prompted by someone's writer's block the other day - so please don't take it as an attack. And that thank you & dedication up there? It was sincere.  


**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula, or any of the domains mentioned in this fic (they are fictional, but I suppose they are my ideas).**

"You did what?"

Bertrand frowned.  
"You said you wanted to bring vampires into the 21st century. So I set you up a website. You can put all the new developments on there and see what people think of them. It's always worth knowing how many people want you dusted, after-" He stopped speaking abruptly as Vlad pulled him into a one-armed sideways hug before reaching for the mouse.  
"You're brilliant, Bertrand. Completely brilliant. So what's this?"

The .ghv webpages were going really well – more and more vampires were even logging on to leave their comments on the latest laws and reforms, and Augustus the Bore had left a _very_ detailed comment that had actually spared Vlad a costly mistake in an upcoming bill.  
"Well, I would have told you that," said Bertrand when Vlad showed him it, "if you'd had me take a look before you posted it on the internet." Still, Vlad knew he was pleased his system was a success. It had expanded to include opinion polls and other points of interest, and a few .ghv domains had even been sold to important vampire companies – Soylent, for example, the lead producer of soy blood, had set up an online shop and were doing a roaring trade.

So it was with a general feeling of interest that he logged on to check the latest replies. He'd proposed a new reform – a Council subsidy on soy blood, nothing that could reasonably offend most vampires, or so he thought – and he was intrigued to see what the vampire world he ruled thought about it.  
_Anon: Give up.  
_Vlad stared at the message for a moment, a broad grin spreading across his face. Then he began to chuckle, scrolling down the page. Sure enough, a few insightful comments down, there was another one.  
_Anon: Wimpire. Gross.  
_He burst out laughing, and Bertrand hurried over to see what cartoon fang. ghv - the online edition of the magazine - had posted to put the Chosen One in such a good mood.  
"Bertrand, Bertrand, look!" His tutor peered at the screen for a moment.  
"That's offensive, do you want me to-?"  
"What, no, it's hilarious. They think they can stop me doing anything I want by calling me names and telling me to stop? I'll take constructive criticism quite happily – this comment, this makes a good point, I need to address that at Council tomorrow – but these? They just make me laugh."

Bertrand frowned at him.  
"You're not upset?" Vlad shook his head, still grinning. "Angry?"  
"Why would I be? If they wanted to discuss something, they'd have made an account. That way, I could find out what exactly they object to. As it is, there's nothing either of us can do for each other, so I might as well just laugh at it." And he did, for a few more minutes, only stopping to send a message to the other domains he hosted to check they weren't suffering from similar problems.  
"You're really alright?" Vlad nodded.  
"Promise, Bertrand, I'm fine. Thanks for setting this up."

Well, he didn't understand it, but then Vlad always had been a bit different. Bertrand decided that if it didn't bother Vlad, it didn't bother him. He heard an indignant screech from elsewhere in the school and went to check on the status of Ingrid's favourite, killerfashion. ghv. It seemed his work was never done.


End file.
